How To Spend A Day
by kasplosion
Summary: The members of Glee Club spend their days in ways you may not have thought. Mixed pairings, includes all members. Day Two: Brittany brings home a boy her parents find shocking.
1. Watch A Movie

A/n: This is my first Glee story. .... If you're looking at this with a doubtful look, don't click back just yet! All members of the Glee club (including Will and Emma) will be seen throughout this story. The chapters are mostly unrelated, I think, I dunno, I haven't written it all yet. I'd appreciate any feedback you're willing to give. (No flames, plz ._. Concrit, kthnx.) I had fun writing this, please enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: This is a _fanfiction_. Oh yeah, and I got this idea from a picture I saw online.

* * *

**How To Spend A Day  
**_Day One: Watch A Movie _

The second Puck lays a hand on Berry's butt, she detaches her lips from his and she looks down at him. _Damn_, he thinks, because she always does this right when things around about to get sexy.

"What now, Berry?"

(Rachel doesn't know why he calls her by her last name even when they're a couple. She knows kissing is nice and being with someone feels good.)

"Let's watch a movie," she says and she hops off of him and kneels in front of the television.

Propping himself on his elbow, Puck watches… (He doesn't know what to call Berry because _girlfriend_ requires commitment and she barely lets him touch her. He can't commit to that, so he just calls her Berry) He watches Berry flip through a binder, she's wearing one of her short plaid shirts and he immediately remembers why he bothers putting up with her: her body.

He's in the middle of one of his many fantasies including himself, Berry, and a number of other girls when Berry stands holding a DVD titled _The Breakfast Club_.

"This is one of my favorite movies," she says, sliding it into the player.

"Never heard of it," Puck replies lazily.

"It follows the day in the lives of six very different, very stereotypical teenagers who come from different cliques and find out they're not so different after all."

Pucks about to comment something snarky but Berry continues, "Our school, Glee club, is just like this movie."

(Why does everything come back to Glee? Puck wonders bitterly. It's just a stupid club.)

She presses play and returns to the couch, picking Puck's legs up. He sits up regrettably and slings an arm around her.

"I love this movie," she sighs and scoots closer into Puck.

The movie begins and he can't help but think from the get-go that this is weird—the music, the quote, the title—_this _Berry-snuggling-whatever. He lasts until the princessy-looking girl gets out of the car before he tries to make out again.

It's a weird feeling when Berry pushes him away. He swears it won't happen again (he hopes).

"Noah," she says (his name sounds weird, too, and coming from her mouth, it's almost too weird), "haven't you ever watched a movie without kissing your girlfriend?"

(He ignores that last bit.) "Isn't that what movies are for?"

Berry smiles like _oh-you're-too-cute_. "This is a good movie. Watch."

Puck sighs discontentedly and succumbs. At first, he thinks he's most like the jock, but then he decides the wrestler looks too much like a pretty boy (and if there's one thing Puck isn't, it's a pretty boy). Then he looks at the criminal: he's cool, badass, he talks big about girls—but then Puck sees that that guy has no respect for himself, for others, or for school property (not that Puck cares around school property; really, he couldn't care less.). He immediately rules out the nerd and he doesn't even consider the male counter parts of the princess and the basket case.

The movie doesn't make much sense to Puck. He sort of wishes they all wrote their own essay better explaining who they were because he doesn't have a clue. He has a lot of questions, but he doesn't want to seem too interested so he settles with _Which am I?_ because he couldn't figure it out and since Berry is into this movie so much, he thinks maybe she can.

"You said this movie was about cliques," Puck starts slowly, "which one do I fit into?"

Berry looks at him with twinkling eyes and he has the feeling she might go into one of her spiels but her answer is simple: "You're not any of them."

"What are you trying to say, Berry?" he questions harshly. "I'm a weirdo, is that it? If anyone's a weirdo in this room, it's not me."

She understands exactly what he's saying; she doesn't ignore it, but chooses her next words carefully.

"You're your own clique."

Puck would be lying if he said that made sense.

"Your own person," she elaborates. "You're an athlete, a singer, a guitarist, a performer. You're not part of just one clique." She pauses and allows Puck to think about what she's said (he's not sure if that makes much more sense than what she said before), and then, "That's why I like _The Breakfast Club_ so much. Those kids learned they weren't just stereotypes, they could be whoever the wanted to be, just like Glee club."

Puck guesses it's better not to question Berry (mostly because this is the longest time he's been in the same room as a girl and without touching her butt for more than one second), he guesses that's just how it is. And right now, it may be a little weird, but he's dating Rachel Berry; he got himself into it—and the weirdest part? He doesn't regret it.

* * *

A/n: I like Puckleberry in fanfiction and it grew on me once I read a few well-written fics. So what'd you think? I'm mostly worried about characters being OOC, so don't hesitate to tell me if you thought they were. Oh yeah, and I also like The Breakfast Club. One of my fave movies. Any one see the John Hughes tribute at the Oscars? That was nice. ... *digresses*

Anyways. Updates aren't going to be weekly or periodically, they'll be whenever I write. I'll definitely try to post some more before Glee comes back on in April, but no promises. Please review and alert, thank you (:


	2. Cook Someone A Meal

**How To Spend A Day**  
_Day Two: Cook Someone A Meal_

8:26 AM

Brittany didn't know what came over her in history class. Maybe it was because the teacher was a snore. Maybe it was because lack of sleep made her compulsive. Maybe it was because it was about time they'd do something like this. Whatever the reason, it compelled Brittany to tap the shoulder of the boy who sat in front of her and say in a low voice,

"My parents are busy tonight…"

He looked over his shoulder with raised eyebrows, she looked knowingly at him, and then he gave her one of his sideways smiles.

"I'll bring the drinks."

8:27 AM

Brittany's heart proceeded to break out of her rib cage.

-

10:36 PM

Brittany's been caught in a variety of situations with a variety of boys. Her parents wouldn't have been shocked to come home to their daughter and another boy in a compromising position. They would have been shocked if they came home after a seminar to their blonde daughter and a tall Asian boy covered in crumbs and grease and the kitchen a mess. In fact, they were startled. The boy was stirring something in a pot on the stove (that didn't smell particularly good) and the girl was shaking spice into it.

"Oh—" Mike said, looking away from Brittany, "Hello, Mr. And Mrs. … Brittany's Mom and Dad." He grinned sheepishly and then Brittany put down the spice and put her arms around his neck and lifted her feet off the ground.

Many of the boys Brittany brought home could pick her up. None of them could do so _and_ cook. Brittany's parents stood in the kitchen doorway dumbstruck.

"This is Mike," Brittany said, "we're cooking!"

"I brought the drinks." He pointed at the two soda cans on the counter.

Brittany's feet touched tile again and took the spoon from the Asian boy. She scooped a bit from the pot and offered it to her parents.

One look at the result of two teenagers' few hours work in the kitchen and the master bedroom was closed in record time.

Brittany shrugged and handed the spoon back to her boyfriend who wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "More for us!"

* * *

A/n: I think I could have done more with this, but like I said before, I don't have time, both to write or to think of how I could have done more. So this is it.

Mike's my favorite character on the show, and I like his relationship with Brittany, but I don't object to other pairings the two of them are involved in.

Please review, thanks for reviewing, and check out the poll on my profile, thanks!


End file.
